Won't You Tell Me Your Story?
by Kaitobingu
Summary: Everyone has their own stories to share. 30 day writing prompt, various characters and spoilers for season 6. Day 11: Prepared. {Kaito}
1. Day 1: Beginning

Title: One's Name

Summary: Merag wasn't sure what to do with the boy in rags. Or his Pegasus.

A/N: AU where Merag and Nasch are 13- 14 when they meet a 7 year old Durbe.

* * *

Happening upon a young boy covered in wounds was not how Merag expected her stroll in the forest to end up.

And yet, here she was now, trying to coerce that Pegasus -_where did he even find that Pegasus, she thought they were myths_- into letting her check the child. "All I want to do is heal him."

The Pegasus stared at her, and Merag glared back. With a quiet whinny, the Pegasus stepped back, and she rushed forward to examine the boy's body, gasping in horror from some of the injuries she saw.

Merag gathered the boy in her arms, and asked the Pegasus (only feeling slightly foolish, as Pegasus were rumored to be very intelligent) for permission to ride it back to the city. The Pegasus nodded it's head, and lowered itself for Merag to climb on.

* * *

Durbe opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the bright light hit his irises.

_Where was he_, he wondered as he took in his surroundings, and _where's Mahha?_

He clambered out of the bed clumsily, and gave a yelp of pain as he tripped and landed on his bruised arm.

Two people entered the room, and Durbe immediately stiffened.

_Who are those two? _

The man started talking and, well.

Durbe couldn't understand amything.

_Where was he? What language is that man speaking?_

"Where's Mahha?"

* * *

Merag stared back with a confused expression. She would have expected that this boy would know the language of Poseidon Lands, being that she found him in the forest.

Beside her, Nasch stepped up and asked her if she thought he was a spy for a neighboring kingdom.

She answered that with an incredulous look and began berating him for assuming an injured boy was a spy when the Pegasus flew in and landed right by the boy.

His eyes lit up and with a cry of "Mahha" he hugged the Pegasus.

_Well, now they knew what the Pegasus was called, but what about the boy's name?_

* * *

Durbe buried his face into Mahha's side, feeling warmth and happiness fill him. They hadn't hurt Mahha. Mahha was safe,

The two people - _siblings, maybe_- walked up to him, and Durbe prepared himself for a beating.

But one didn't come, and Durbe stared, confused, while the man pointed towards himself, and said "Nasch."

He was even more confused when the woman pointed to herself, and murmured "Merag."

_Where those their names? Could he trust these people?_

_What if they hurt him the way those men beat him before?_

Durbe looked at Mahha, and when the Pegasus nodded his head, Durbe made up his mind. He trusted Mahha's judgement.

* * *

The boy pointed towards himself and uttered

"Durbe"


	2. Day 2: Accusation

Title: Not so Small Annoyances

Summary: People may think living with a dragon is cool. Mizael disagrees.

A/N: Spoilers past episode 140

* * *

_"You're doing that wrong."_

Mizael snarled and threw his pencil down in aggravation.

From behind him, he could hear an amused snort. Yes, laugh at the not-Barian Lord who hasn't learned or gone to school in thousands of yea-

"OOF!"

Loud snorting noises filled the air as Mizael tried shoving off dragon coils before giving up and flopping back face-first onto the floor.

The door creaked open and Mizael could make out black socks, which could only mean-

"Nii-san, please get off of Mizael. That's mean."

Loud huffing noises.

Silence.

Probably a staredown.

Moments later, Kaito relented and the weight shifted so that Mizael could sit up again, and stare pointlessly at this homework.

* * *

When Mizael opened his eyes, he hadn't expected to see the blue sky of Earth.

Well, he definitely hadn't expected to see anything again, considering he went down fighting Don Thousand.

_Looks like Yuma won._

Mizael got up, only slightly unsteady, and noticed his fellow Barian Lords also collapsed on the ground.

He scanned the area, and noticed, as Yuma and the others ran towards them-

_Where's Kaito?_

That thought also seemed to have struck the blue haired boy and the blond haired man - _Kaito's family _- and they spread around, yelling Kaito's name.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and Kaito was no where to be seen. Mizael could see tears glimmering in the blue haired- no, Haruto's eyes.

"Did the Numeron Code not save Kaito?"

That had come from Yuma, who also looked close to tears.

Mizael couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it.

And then he had gotten knocked over by a golden blur.

* * *

It had been a shock to everyone when Kaito remained in his dragon form, not able to change back. But they slowly adjusted (Kaito included- he kept knocking over lamps and bookcases)...

Mizael was adopted by the Tenjo family, as Haruto and Kaito insisted by the way they dragged him over to their home (they ruined his outfit too). And he had to go to school.

Kaito laughed at him for that.

* * *

Mizael felt ready to tear out his hair, this _homework should be banned!_

He felt his frustration ebb away as Kaito nuzzled him. There was something comforting about being nuzzled by a dragon, even if it was your rival in the body of it.

but why was Kaito nuzzling-

Mizael smelled smoke.

"KAITO!"

The dragon innocently looked away.

* * *

Extra:

Haruto drooped sadly in his seat. He had overslept and forgotten his lunch.

A loud cracking noise was heard and Haruto coughed from all the dust to look up to see... Kaito?

The (fearsome looking) dragon held a tiny lunch bag in its mouth, which it dropped onto Haruto's desk.

"Thank you Nii-san."

"_Next time, remember to bring your lunch, okay?"_

"Sorry Nii-san."

Kaito took to the skies and Haruto suddenly found himself surrounded by classmates asking if he was okay.

* * *

"Dear Mr. Tenjo,

Maybe you have heard, but there was a dragon that slammed into our classroom. Yes, a real dragon. Can you shed some light on why it seemed to focus on your son?"

"My son is a dragon."

"...Sir are you okay? Haruto is not a dragon."

"My other son."

"What other son?"

"The dragon."


	3. Day 3: Restless

Title: Hope

Summary: Tsukumo Yuma has his friends and family, and yet, there is still something missing.

A/N: Spoilers for the last two episodes? Sort of?

* * *

Everyday is the same schedule.

Wake up, eat breakfast, run to school, sleep. duel.

When did Yuma's life get so boring? He wasn't sure.

* * *

When Yuma goes to sleep, he doesn't know why he leaves the TV on. It must be a habit, but why would he keep the TV on?

Yuma stays up until 3-4 AM, feeling a sense of loneliness sweep through him as he watches reruns of Esper Robin.

* * *

While dueling, Yuma suddenly feels a rush of anxiousness, and draws a card (it is his turn, after all)

What is this card? Has he seen this before?

_Numbers 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope_

He snaps back to attention, and with a sense of disappointment he cannot explain, he realizes that card is just a spell card.

* * *

Yuma instinctively reaches towards his chest some days, knowing that there was something there, something _missing_

What Yuma doesn't understand is what- no, _who_, is missing from his life. Mom, dad, Akari, and Grandmother were all there. Obomi, Kotori, and Tetsuo were okay.

So, who?

* * *

One day Yuma is walking by the center, just strolling around with no purpose, when he sees something glinting in the sunlight.

Never one to curb his curiosity, Yuma looks closer, and sees a necklace, with a key on it.

The key looked golden, and he picked it up, ready to look for any people who may have lost their necklace.

He doesn't expect for the key to suddenly begin glowing brightly, and he is enveloped in light.

_A blue alien is floating alongside a boy with blue and pink hair. Yuma watches as the boy stops running, and turns, almost bounces, towards the blue man._

_"Nee~ -he misses the name- how did you think I dueled today?"_

_The alien smiles at the boy, and replies, "You did wonderful Yuma."_

The memory leaves a rush of warmth within him and it disappears as Yuma has only one thought in his mind.

_Astral._

* * *

Memories start coming back with a full force, as Yuma remembers the War between Humans, Astral Beings, and Barians, he remembers the bonds he forged with Shark and Kaito, he remembers _everything._

Yuma especially remembers Astral's use of the Numeron Code to save all worlds.

_Where did you go?_

_Why did you erase my memories of you?_

_I will see you again._

_My friend._

The Key clutched in one hand, his hand formed into a fist, Yuma declares, loud and clear and very confusing to those around him

_"I will definitely find you one day! I will not give up on my Hope!"_

Yuma feels that empty hole in his chest slowly fill.


	4. Day 4: Snowflake

Title: Snow

Summary: Mihael loved the winter. The other Arclights, not so much.

* * *

Hearing the snow crunch under his feet, Mihael couldn't help a small smile appear on his face.

The winter time was so peaceful. Nobody stayed out long, so the sidewalks were clear, and the glittering of the snow was, well, _pretty_.

The rest of his family declined joining him, for different reasons. V was busy, IV hated the cold, and Father, no, _Tron,_ had slipped and hurt his ankle.

But Mihael absolutely adored the winter for a whole other reason.

_"Mihael, hurry up!"_

_He hurriedly pulled on his coat and boots and ran after Thomas, who had become impatient and already left to the white wonderland outside._

_Chris was waiting as the two stumbled and tripped over the piles and lumps of snow. _

_It was an Arclight tradition to go out and build a snowman and make snow angels and basically have fun outside in the winter._

_And that is just what they did. Who cared that the snowman was misshapen and had one longer arm? Mihael didn't, as he giggled before letting out a gasp as something cold hit him._

_Snow dripped from his locks as Thomas stood, grinning and holding a ball of snow._

_Forgetting about the snowman, Mihael began throwing snowballs as hard as he could at Thomas, the two waging a war. That all ended as Thomas and Mihael both felt snow slip down their backs, and squealed loudly while Chris laughed._

_They turned towards each other, nodded, and lunged at Chris, knocking him off of his feet, and they all ended up as a big mess of snow and limbs._

_When they went back inside to warm up, Father was waiting inside with mugs of tea (and chocolate milk for Thomas and Mihael). He chuckled as Mihael shook snow out of his hair, and lifted him up into his arms._

"My snowflakes."

That was what Father had called them. It never mattered what the season, they were unique and wonderful, and he loved them with all his heart.

Now Tron was only focused on revenge, and Chris and Thomas were just as bad. Their family broke.

A tear slipped out as Mihael mourned what was lost.


	5. Day 5: Haze

Title: Entwined

Summary: The days after the fire were some of the worst of their lives, a blend of pain and misery.

* * *

"_Trap activate! Flaming Hell Blessing!"_

_From the moment he played the card, IV knew, instinctively, that something was wrong. It burst into flames, and with that, hit Rio. She fell, flames licking around the body of the Ice Princess. _

_The fire was spreading, IV himself getting some burns, but he couldn't, wouldn't, leave Rio. He pulled her arm over his shoulders and bore her weight as they limped through the fire._

_It was a hellish nightmare._

The next few days were a blur, for everyone involved.

Rio was immediately escorted to the hospital, and the doctors worked to save her life. She had gone numb after being burned and the medication made everything look swirly.

She was miserable.

IV's days were a mix. _Did he really do that? Did he really set fire to a younger girl? _and _How could I have done this._

His scar throbbed and itched, burning forever as a reminder of his blunder,

IV sat down, and cried for the first time since his brother had left him and III in the orphanage.

Ryouga was reorganizing his deck when the call came in, and ran to the hospital. A few tears dropped down as he took in his sister's condition.

The next two days, Ryouga wondered _who? Who would've hurt Rio this badly?_

And it came to him. IV. Rio had been chatting excitedly about facing one of the best duelists in the Asia Circuit. IV had hurt his sister. _IV had hurt Rio._

After the championship, and seeing IV's smirk as he got disqualified, Ryouga's hatred and anger burned brighter, and the mist around him about Rio's condition cleared as he focused on one thing. Revenge,


	6. Day 6: Flame

Title: Hot and Cold

Summary: Ryouga had a fascination with the young firebender.

A/N: AU where benders exist, or a crossover of sorts with Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

His father warned him to never go near them. _The firemonsters, _they were dubbed. Ryouga was told stories of how the Fire Nation had started the century long war, how they murdered and pillaged with no regrets. He should have been horrified.

Yet, here he was in a little hole he had waterbent, looking at the boy from the Fire Nation (at least, he looked not that many years older than Ryouga, and _he _wasn't considered a man yet).

The boy looked miserable and angry, pulling at his restraints and snarling threats. He looked very out of place in his red clothes, and even shivered a couple times. Ryouga was enthralled by his hair, a mass of spiky locks both golden and maroon.

Ryouga had almost missed seeing his father and a few other men enter the cell, and covered up his hiding spot as best as he could, all the while still watching.

He couldn't hear clearly, but strains of an argument reached his ears as the boy finally lost his temper and screamed "HE'S NOT COMING FOR ME SO YOU AND YOUR NEGOTIATIONS CAN BURN FROM THE FIRES OF AGNI!"

He didn't seem aware of the fire that had burst out of him until the men sprayed him with water and left again, muttering about _what to do with him now?_

As soon as he knew it was safe, Ryouga bent the wall away and quietly stepped towards the older boy's cell. He could hear sniffles and tiny sobs, _and this went again all he had learned, that firebenders had no heart, they never cried, and they never felt remorse._

"What do you want?"

Ryouga snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at the firebender boy who had stopped his silent tears, and was now staring at Ryouga with a mix of anger and fear,

He was still shaking from the cold, and so Ryouga made up his mind.

"Iwasgoingtowaterbendthewaterotofyourclothessoyoucould-"

"What?"

Instead of repeating, he took up a stance, and with a few deft flicks, bent the water out of the boy's clothes. He stepped back with a smile as the boy inspected his clothes, finding no droplets left. He turned towards Ryouga with a questioning look, who answered with his smile, before hurrying away. He could not be caught here.

A faint "Thank you" echoed through the hollow prison.

* * *

Ryouga came back a few more times, and learned more about the boy, whose name he was told their third meeting.

Thomas Arclight.

Son of Firelord Byron.

Thomas had cringed as Ryouga thought about how he was having civil (of sorts) conversations with the Fire Prince. But he didn't let that deter him from his goals.

As time went on, they both learned a bit more about each other. Ryouga had a sister, who was severely burned, but spoke of prophecies and helped around their home (and wasn't afraid to beat Ryouga up with her own waterbending). Thomas had two brothers, both of which had died in the war. He had been captured off of a ship, and had been brought here as a hostage.

When Ryouga asked him what was going to happen to him now, Thomas shrugged. He told Ryouga of how his father refused to take him back, and he was afraid, afraid for what would happen now that he was useless.

_You aren't useless_

They were taught to fight the flame, and instead, he embraced it.


	7. Day 7: Formal

Title: Bonds

Summary: Mizael wasn't sure how to act towards the family of the man he had killed.

A/N: Spoilers past episode 135

* * *

_"Mizael... follow... the path you believe in..."_

Kaito's last words kept echoing through his mind, his eyes focused on the dead duelist in front of him.

Now that he had learned that Tachyon was a curse, and everything he stood for as a Barian was meaningless... well...

What path, _what future, _did he believe in?

* * *

"Hey Mizael?"

_Mizael stiffly stood off to the side while Kaito's family sobbed over his body, of the duelist he had thought of as a worthy rival._

"Mizael?"

_He couldn't look them in the eyes, let them see his grief stricken eyes as he carried his rival from the moon back to them. The young one had already begun crying, and the older man had thanked him for bringing his son's body back._

"Mi~ za~ el~!"

_Kaito had a family. And he robbed them of him._

"MIZAEL~"

Mizael had to grit his teeth to not shout at the boy - no, Haruto -, and instead , replied with a "What."

And so, it came as a shock to him when Haruto hugged him.

_He hugged his brother's killer._

"We don't blame you, you know. Nii-san had already figured out that he was going to die on the moon. It wasn't your fault entirely."

To his horror, Mizael could feel tears sliding down his cheeks and Haruto wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"You fought for what you thought was right. Nii-san understood that."

* * *

As time went on, Mizael stopped acting more stiffly to the Tenjo, or technically his, family. They cared for him, and soon he had adjusted to life there.

He helped out Faker, and took care of Haruto, and sometimes even dueled the others - _for fun even _- but most of all, he forged bonds,

_Hey, Kaito._

_I have found a path I could believe in._


	8. Day 8: Companion

Title: Stargazing

Summary: After a few weeks, Iris had woven herself into Vector's heart.

A/N: slight zexal spoilers? I'm not sure.

* * *

It had come as a big surprise to all when a green haired blur launched itself at Nasch, knocking all the air out of him as the girl in question hugged him fiercely.

"King Nasch!" The delight in her voice brought a small smile to Nasch's face as Iris clung to him with a large grin on her face.

As Nasch explained who Iris was, she noticed someone standing all the way in the back. There was a flash of orange hair, and the mysterious boy had left.

* * *

Iris snuck out after dinner - _she knew she wasn't supposed to, but the stars looked so pretty!_ - and so, wrapped herself in a scarf and plopped down on the grass.

Of course, she hadn't expected to see the orange haired boy here either.

_Who is he? _

And her next thought was

_He has really pretty hair. I wonder if I could brush it. Maybe-_

"What do you want, runt?"

Iris gave a quiet shriek - _she had learned to be quiet after the soldiers started terrorizing her town_ - and jumped as the mysterious boy turned over towards her. He seemed scary, with angry eyebrows and weird carrot hair.

His purple eyes, on the other hand, were filled with loathing and hurt. Two things Iris knew all too well - _she screamed as her mother took a spear to the chest _- and she decided.

"I- I'm Iris..."

"As I heard earlier."

"Uh... what's your name?"

He stared at her for a few seconds, before turning away and mumbling "Vector."

Iris sat down beside him and stared straight up towards the stars. After a few seconds passed, she ventured tentatively with a "Hey, Vector niisan?"

Silence.

"What?"

"What are those stars in the sky, forming the Big Dipper?"

Longer silence.

Just as soon as Iris was going to give up, Vector started speaking, and didn't stop until it was well past 3 AM. He glanced over and saw Iris curled up by his side, fast asleep.

She was too trusting.

But he couldn't hurt children. Wouldn't hurt them.

* * *

As morning dawned, word went out that Iris was missing, and Nasch had ran out about to yell at Vector if he had seen her when he saw said girl sleeping next to Vector, who didn't seem bothered and rather, was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Months passed, and Iris gently wove flowers into Vector's hair, giggling as the colors of the petals and his hair clashed. She dashed away as Vector got up and growled -_ teasingly even_ - "Get back here, runt!"

She started shrieking with laughter as Vector tickled the bottom of her feet, the torture going on until she was brought to tears, laughing so hard she got hiccups.

During the day, they visited the park, and by night, Iris had sat down in Vector's lap, content to watch the stars from there.


	9. Day 9: Move

Title: Big Changes

Summary: It was a home full of memories.

* * *

The door still creaks as he pushes the door open. The photos are still gleaming in the moonlight - _he can only sneak out during the night_ - and dust has settled on them.

He wipes the frames clean and sets them back on the mantle, turning towards the kitchen.

One mug sits on the counter, its contents rotted and evaporated. Another is broken on the floor, a stain that was never wiped away coloring part of the white floor a light brown.

The last moment of calm, before all hell broke loose.

_Kaito smiled as he mixed in marshmallows, just the way Haruto liked his hot chocolate._

_Only to drop a mug in surprise as screams filled the air. He ran out the door to the sight of his brother being dragged into a helicopter, all the while screaming for Kaito._

_He never made it before the helicopter, which had the Heartland logo on it, flew away. Kaito sunk to his knees, feeling the prickle of tears at his eyes._

He had never come back to this place, well, until now.

It was full of good memories, but the reminder of his failures made itself clear as Kaito looked out towards the empty swing.

He shook his head, and climbed up the stairs, pausing at Haruto's room before hesitantly pushing the door open and walking in.

Nothing had changed, from the star wallpaper on the ceiling to the small toys Haruto had kept scattered on the floor. It all looked so _familiar, so inviting- _no, he couldn't dwell on the past...

Nothing he wanted existed in any of the other rooms, so he picked up a few of Haruto's toys - _an old rubber ball, a few books, a block, because Haruto had nothing up in Heartland Tower, and he would be bored_ - and slid down the railing back to the first floor.

_- Father used to lecture me about sliding - _

And Faker didn't give a damn.

Kaito took all the family photos and kept them in a bag, along with the toys, before leaving the house.

By habit, he locked the door.

One last glance at the swing brought tears that he furiously swiped away.

He had already failed his mother's wish.

_"Look out for Haruto, and keep him safe."_

He had already failed his little brother once.

_"NII-SAN!"_

He would be damned if he let them hurt Haruto again.


	10. Day 10: Silver

Title: Expressive

Summary: Kaito's eyes slowly change over time.

A/N: Spoilers for season 6

* * *

His eyes used to be wide, soft. A welcoming light blue-gray. They shone with pride and happiness as he swung Haruto on the swing and built Orbital. His eyes shone in awe as his father gave him "Feelings Towards the Future."

And when Haruto was taken away, when he lost all what he had known, those blue-gray eyes hardened into a steely gray jail, covering up his emotions, _his weaknesses_.

Kaito's eyes never lost that steely gray color, and as he focused more on hunting Numbers, they darkened more and more until they became stormy - _must continue hunting Numbers must continue can't stop_ - reflecting the pain he felt and they ached, ached and ached until Kaito turned off Photon Mode.

Oh, there were people that made his eyes light up, Chris with his warm words and fierce training - _until he shoved Kaito into a puddle and left him to Heartland_, Droite, who looked out for him _and he never expressed any words of thanks_, and now Yuma, with his bright cheerful smile, the same one that helped free Haruto, _helped free Kaito from his Numbers hunting and brought everyone back together_.

When Kaito met Mizael, his eyes glowed brighter, in anticipation for the duel that would happen, ready to defend Yuma but also very enthralled by finding another Galaxy Eyes user, _a rival_.

And on the moon, Kaito's eyes had become more relaxed as the last of his vision faded, and he closed his silver - _deadly and yet so very expressive _- eyes for the final time.

If you asked people what was most memorable about Kaito, it wouldn't be his hair, or his white coat, or even his tendency to yell "HARUTOOOOOOO."

It was his eyes, the ones that expressed Kaito's emotions the most when his actions and mouth didn't.


	11. Day 11: Prepared

Title: Final Stand

Summary: Kaito had come to amends that he would die within the year.

A/N: character death

* * *

When Kaito first started using Photon Mode, the pressure on his body, pushing him closer and closer to the ground, was relentless, and it took all of his willpower to get up and go through vigorous training.

After a while, Kaito had almost forgotten about how much Photon Mode strained his body, too focused on hunting the Numbers.

His body, worn out and damaged from continuous usage of Photon Mode, was crashing.

Every morning, it would be a struggle to roll out of bed - _if he slept at all that night _- and start hunting. Kaito found himself tripping and collapsing more and more as Photon Mode kept sapping away his energy.

But he couldn't stop, _wouldn't stop, _not if it meant putting Haruto in even more danger.

When Yuma freed him and Haruto from Heartland and their burdens, Kaito had never felt so, _so free. _In that moment, Kaito decided that he would spend as much time with Haruto as possible.

The Barian War was not unexpected, but Kaito was almost disappointed in having to use Photon Mode again and again. It was destroying his eyesight, and his hearing as well.

Kaito hadn't mentioned anything to any of the others - _ we don't need distractions in this war _- but he was taking a heavy toll from all the duels.

When Kaninja injected poison within him, it burned, _it burned so much it hurt so badly. _The others bought the "burning duelist spirit" bullshit he spouted, while he leaned against the side of the helicopter, masking his face into a frown and he grit his teeth.

Heartland's brutal assault knocked him down, and Mizael's rage left him, well, _breathless._ Yes, Kaito figured, this would be his final stand.

As the last of his oxygen left the suit, Kaito gave a calm smile, not scared, not worried

_You're the final hope_

His eyes, heavy from the fierce duels, shut. His face shifted to the side, and as _Operation System Shutdown _displayed, Kaito took his last breath.


End file.
